BTSneakers
by Jarlos-Queen
Summary: Takes place during Big Time Sneakers. Logan comes back into apartment 2J with the ruined Buster Clydes. The boys are running out of time, with only 20 minutes until the sheik gets there. M for language


James shrieked when he saw the shoes on Logan's feet. They were covered in mud, cement, and dog shit. Logan gave James a weak smile, walking further into the room.

"I'm sorry!"

"No! You ruined the shoes! The sheik will be here in _twenty minutes!_ "

Logan shot his pointer finger up in the air, shouting, "I can fix this!" He kicked off the Buster Clydes, which shot at James' chest. He caught the shoes and followed Logan into the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ, Logan!" He rotated the shoes in his hands. "What the hell were you doing?"

Logan threw his hands up. "I was just strolling through the Palm Woods Park! I didn't know they were," he grabbed one of the shoes from James, "cementing a random part of the park right next to Lightning's shit!" He threw the shoe into the empty sink and crossed his arms. "Well, at least _I _ didn't scratch the shoes! If not for you, we would have never had anything to worry about! We would just get our three grand from Sheik Moneybags and that would be that!"

"Me scratching the shoes has nothing to do with the fact that _you _ are just a clumsy _prick_!" He pointed to the shoe he was holding, as well as to the one in the sink. Logan looked into James' hazel orbs with his own dark chocolate ones. Well, _that_ had hurt him. He blinked, a stray tear escaping as he pushed himself out of the small bathroom doorway. He brushed against James on the way out.

James stared at the shoe in his hands, then through the doorway. Soon, he heard a door slam. He threw the shoe he was holding into the sink with the other one, and ran into the living room. He spun in a semi circle, looking for Logan. When he saw, or technically, _didn't_ see Logan, he turned to face the hallway. He stared at the blue door at the end as he walked down the hall for what seemed like forever. When he approached the door, he heard quiet sobs. Nervously, he opened the door, well aware that he was trespassing.

"Logie?"

From underneath a mass of blankets, Logan replied, "You do not have the authority to call me that anymore." The pile shifted, causing the top blanket to fall onto the ground. James walked over to the bed and sat down. Logan, feeling the bed move, moved away. Of course, not being able to see where he was going, he fell off the bed. James sat up, looking over at the blankets on the ground. On top lay Logan, frowning at James. He huffed his breath at him when James extended a hand.

"C'mon, man, don't be such a-"

"Prick? Fag? Bitch? I'm sorry, Diamond, I can't not be what I am."

"Logan, you are _not _a prick. Or a fag, or a bitch." He wiggled his outstretched hand. Logan refused again, and James snickered. "Okay, maybe I take back that last one." He got off the bed and laid down next to Logan on the blankets. Logan turned over on his side, his back to James. "Uhm, okay, I'll talk to your back. Hey, listen." He placed a hand on Logan's back. "You know I didn't mean what I said. Well, either of the things I said, actually. Yeah, you had a little bit of a bad day, but it was wrong of me to snap at you because of it." James' hand slithered up the back of Logan's shirt, his hot hand touching cold skin. Logan shivered, bending an arm back to hit James.

"No." He turned to face James. "I'm not one of your whores, so hands off, okay?"

James leaned in closer. "Or are you?" As he leaned in for a kiss, Logan brought a nearby pillow up to his face.

"No, James! I'm not gonna fall victim to your charming smile, sleazy ways, or seductive stares." He gulped as James gave him one of those famous stares. "So just...stop it, you..you fag!" Of course, James wasn't listening. He had moved the pillow away, and grabbed Logan's flailing wrist. He moved closer, their noses touching. "You know you can't say 'no' to James Diamond." He dropped his wrist, staring into his eyes. James' hot breath on Logan's lips made him feel weak, but Logan knew he had to stay strong.

"No, James! No means no!"

"Logie Bear.." Two hands reached out to touch his face, but Logan grabbed them. He stared at James, who was smiling at him. Logan looked up, rolling his eyes. "Fuck it."

He knocked James over, pinning his wrists above his head. He straddled James' hips, then started kissing him senseless. His tongue crashed with James', the two battling for dominance. Logan claimed it when he found James' sweet spot, moaning triumphantly. James then took over, sucking on Logan's tongue. Moans escaped Logan's lips as his jeans grew slightly. When James stopped, Logan went back to searching around in his mouth. He soon found his sweet spot again, thrusting his tongue into it. It drove James mad, bucking his hips wildly. Logan brought his tongue back into his own mouth, then moved lower on James' face. He peppered kisses along his jawline, making his way to his neck. He nipped at it until there was a red mark. He lathered his mark in saliva, then moved back to James' lips. He brought their faces close, noses touching. He looked under him at James. His hair was less-than-perfect, and his face was slightly red. By his soft panting, he could tell James wanted more. Logan noticed, and moved his lips so they were a centimeter away from James'.

"You _whore._" He got off James, releasing his wrists. He stalked off, leaving James to lay on the mess of blankets. He soon heard Logan yelled from another room. "Get your ass in her! The sheik will be here any minute!"

James got up, dazed. "Logan, what exactly just happened?" He combed his hair back to perfection as he walked into the living room. Logan was holding the shoe box with the Buster Clydes as he replied, "Nothing we'll ever talk about."

There was a short pause. James looked at the box, then at Logan. "Don't the shoes still look like shit?"

Logan shrugged. "Fuck it."

Then the doorbell to apartment 2J rang.


End file.
